


Sports Idiots: One-shots and Drabbles

by Blossoming_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossoming_Dreamer/pseuds/Blossoming_Dreamer
Summary: A collection that so far consists of Kuroko no Basket and Haikyuu!! characters x reader oneshots.





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou: Megane-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I know on other forums I have these as their own separate stories but I got lazy and wanted to put them all in one place.

Kuroo x Reader: Megane-chan

Megane-chan. How you hated being called that. They used it as an excuse to not remember your name. So here you were at Nekoma High. A transfer in your third year. Just perfect. But now you could start fresh since no one knew you wore glasses and no one would because you now wore contacts.

Your third year went surprisingly well. You made friends and even had a boyfriend. Kuroo Tetsuro, volleyball captain of Nekoma. He was great and even offered you to be the team's manager, to which you agreed. Today was going to be like any other. Or at least that's what you though. You couldn't find your contacts which meant you would have to a) be blind or b) wear your glasses. You opted for the former but brought your glasses just in case. It wasn't too bad. Only a few notes which were easy for you to copy from your best friend, (Best Friends Name), who was the only person who knew that you wore glasses. She came across them in your room. From then on you hid your glasses in case another friend or Kuroo came over.

You almost would have made it home without being caught too but Kuroo caught a notebook that was glued to your face.

"Yo (Name), you okay. Why is the score book covering your face?"

"Oh um coach asked me to see how you did against (team name) during your last practice match."

"Okay so then why are you practically making out with it?...Wait, do you need glasses?" He asked with a sincere concerned face.

You sighed in defeat and started to tell the truth. "I've worn glasses for as long as I can remember and I hated being called "Megane-chan" so when I moved to Tokyo, I got contacts and started fresh. Sorry I didn't tell you." You rummaged through your bag and found your glasses. You proceeded to put them on and looked up into Kuroo's eyes. "Well, are you mad?" You asked hesitantly.

Kuroo scoffed, "Of course not. If anything I think you're even more adorable but just as beautiful as before. You should wear them more often." You blushed at his kind words.

"Thanks you, Tetsu." You thank him for answering your fears. The 'what if he doesn't like the way I look with glasses?' and any other doubts concerning glasses.

"K-k-kawaii." You and Kuroo turn towards the rest of the Nekoma volleyball team and tried to hide behind Tetsuro as you realized that they are seeing you with glasses on. Kuroo happily obliged in hiding you when they continued muttering things like "cutest manager."

"Hey! Starts practice!" Kuroo shouted and the team dispersed. But all throughout practice, you felt some of them stealing glances at you. Tetsu was the only one who would openly stare and smile at you. Once practice ended and Kuroo was walking you home, he leaned in and whispered, "I take it back. You shouldn't wear glasses."

"Huh! Why?"

"Because it'll be even harder to keep guys away from you. And trust me, it's already hard. But you're more than welcomed to wear them just for me." He finished with his signature cheshire grin. Oh you wouldn't admit it aloud in case it enlarged his confident ego but you couldn't help but love this big cat with all your heart.


	2. Tsukishima Kei: Affection Please?

Tsukishima x Reader: Affection Please?

You poked at your lunch as you stared out your classroom window. You were bored but knew full well that your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, would not entertain you. The two of you have been dating for a few months but no one would know. Tsuki showed little attention and no affection towards you even though he was the one who asked you out.

My luck, you think to yourself. You decided to go for a walk to try to waste some time. About ten minutes into your walk, you decided to head back but was stopped when you walked past the new boy. He looked lost so you gave him directions but before he left he started flirting with you. There was no way for him to know that you had a boyfriend. But you kept talking with him because you wanted a little attention for once.

You two were laughing at something he had said but he abruptly stopped and looked pale. You were confused and turned around to find Kei glaring at the boy. You couldn't blame the new boy for being scared. After all, your boyfriend was already intimidating with his height and the glare only added to its effect. You and the boy said bye and he all but ran to his class.

You turned around and started heading back to class when Kei grabbed your wrist and slammed you into the lockers. He looked down at the floor, his whole body trembling as he growled out in a low voice, trying to be calm, "What was that?!"

"Huh? I was just talking to him. He needed direction so I helped him out." Kei looked up from the ground and stared right at me. His honey eyes held rage. He also didn't say another word; only tightened his grip on me.

His mouth moved but you couldn't make out what he was saying. "What was that Kei?"

He spoke up with more confidence at your use of his first name. "You're mine." He said before he started kissing you. You kissed back and damn you had been missing out. He was a good kisser. Maybe you should actually try and get him jealous more often.

When you two parted he took your hand and led you back to class but before the two of you entered, you asked him, "Why did you come?"

"I was...worried about you...you were gone for awhile," he quietly said with a light blush.

You gave him a smile. "Aw Tsuki, you do care!"

"I-I-" he stuttered but sighed in defeat, "I do care." You giggled. "And don't call me Tsuki." He protested.


	3. Susa Yoshinori: Strong, Quiet Susa

Susa Yoshinori x Reader: Strong, Quiet Susa

You were in the crowd, cheering for Touou. But unlike most, you were not focused on the ace, Aomine, nor the captain, Imayoshi. You barely gave a second thought to Sakurai and Wakamatsu. Nope. All of your focus was on the quiet yet powerful third year, Susa.

Touou gained another point. The lead was huge but it was expected. This team didn't have a Generation of Miracles prodigy on the team. Touou could win this game easily without the powerful ace. He looked bored and I felt sorry for him. Imayoshi looked pleased to be ahead and that grin on his face was still a sure sign that he was up to no good. I shake my head. Some things never change. But some things do; which brings my full attention back to Susa.

The two of you grew up together and the two of you have been dating since your first year in high school. You had to ask Susa out because he was too shy. You didn't think he liked you back in that way but after a conversation with your friend, Shouichi, you gained enough confidence to ask. You were even the first one to say 'I love you' at the end of your second year.

But Susa was the first one to hold your hand, to initiate your first kiss, to buy you a gift, and to take care of you when you're sick. Not many people knew the boy could cook. He showed he cared through his action and those actions never failed to convey their message.

Susa dunked the ball and you and your best girl friends stood up and cheered loudly with the rest of the Touou students as the final buzzer sounded.

After another win, you waited patiently for the team to come out of the locker rooms. Your friends already got rides home and had offered you one but you knew Susa would want to walk with you. The team finally came out. Each member greeting you. But you didn't see Susa. You turned around to look at the backs of the players to see if there was a possibility that you had missed him. Doubtful. He was a freaking giant compared to you.

A strong yet familiar arm wrapped around your waist. You look up to see a kind smile on Susa's face. You return the smile and you two head out of the stadium behind the rest of the team. Susa's hand never loosening its grip. Everyone reached the bus that was waiting for the basketball team and Susa allowed you to go in before him. You had special permission to be able to ride with Susa and the rest of the team. As to why, you could only guess. Shouichi probably pulled the strings at Susa's request. You didn't dwell on it though; you were too happy to spend more time with Susa.

Susa gently guided you into one of the seats. Aomine and Momoi behind you. Aomine already asleep and Momoi checking her statistics. Wakamatsu and Sakurai were in the seat diagonal, chatting quietly about something. Imayoshi got his own seat and one could only guess what he was up to. Susa gently bent down and placed his head atop your own. Hearing the even breathing, you could tell he was asleep. It has been a long day. Three games and a practice game in one day was tough especially when he plays nearly non-stop.

The rest of the bus ride home was pretty quiet. It was nice. At some point, Momoi and you had started texting. It would have been hard to turn around and talk with her with Susa on top and you didn't want to disturb him after such a long day.

After a two hour drive, we were finally back at the school. I gently nudged Susa awake and we got off the bus. The rest of the team filed out and their coach told them the schedule for Monday's practice. As the team separated for the night, still in high spirits about winning, Susa led me to his house for some homemade cooking.

When we arrived, his mother greeted us both with big bear hugs. She had already prepared us supper. Man, three years and she has the timing down for our arrival. After we ate and were stuffed, Susa's mom declared it was too late to go home and I ended up spending the night in Susa's arms.


	4. Kasamatsu Yukio: A Typical Practice at Kaijo

Kasamatsu Yukio x Reader: A Typical Practice at Kaijo

The Winter Cup was finally over. I walked to the gym where the Kaijo boys still continued to practice. They should be proud that they were fourth and honestly they might have made it to finals or even third place, if not for Kise's bad ankle. Unfortunately, luck just was not on our side this time around. I reached the gym doors and opened them. The sight I was greeted with brought a big smile to my face and tears of joy to my eyes.

There, in the middle of the chaos of the boys basketball team, stood my boyfriend, Kasamatsu Yukio, leading his team in practice. Right after the Winter Cup, Yukio had immersed himself with his studies hoping for some sort of a distraction. It was like Touou all over again. This was the first time since then that he returned to the gym.

"Yukio!" I shouted as I ran into the gym. He turned, obviously startled at my appearance. When I reached him, I couldn't stop myself from launching into his arms.

"N-name!?" He gingerly returned the hug with a dark blush spreading over his face.

"Awww! Senpai and his girlfriend!"

"S-Shut up!" He angrily barked at his teammates. Even though he would no longer be the captain of these guys, he was still highly respected. "A-are you going to stay for practice, Name?"

I smiled brightly at him and nodded. "I always do Yukio."

He nodded and returned to practice. I walked over to the bench and sat down to watch like I always do. I couldn't take my eyes off of all of them. They all looked so professional for high school boys.

The coach, Genta, came in later than normal but that's to be expected with the changes going on like the third years graduating and new first years joining. Genta came and sat beside me. "Hello Name, always glad to see you come and support the guys."

I turned and offered a small wave. "I'm happy to come Coach Genta."

He nodded in approval and turned to look at the practice. He sighed and turned to look at me. "Along with Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and Kobori; I'll miss you too. You basically became a part of this team." He said genuinely. And I guess it was true. Every member of the Kaijo basketball team knew me and I hung out with every single one of them.

"Thank you sir." I replied. Likewise to what coach said, I'll miss all the guys too. Most likely, I will only see Yukio on a regular basis and possibly Moriyama and Kobori depending on where they go to college. As for the rest of the team like Kise, Hayakawa, and Nakamura; I will only see them on the occasions where I'm able to come visit for a game or surprise them at practice along with Yukio.

After about an hour practice, the boys took a team water break to sit and cool off a bit. I had refilled all of their bottles earlier and was passing out towels. Seriously, I could've been the team's manager.

"Thanks Name." Yukio, Kobori, and Nakamura replied kindly.

"Thanks Name!" Hayakawa said...I think.

"With all of my love, thank you Name." Moriyama said with a sweet voice. Kasamatsu seemed to bristle a little at the proclamation of love but stayed quiet.

"Thanks Name-icchi!" Kise smiled brightly. I gave a slight nod and headed over to sit next to Yukio. He seemed to relax a little when I was around him during practice. As long as I didn't touch him. Kasamatsu wasn't one for public displays of affection. I found it really adorable.

Soon enough the break was over and Coach Genta told the boys to return to practice. All obliged and I was back sitting on the bench watching with a smile on my face. During the second half of practice, the boys were just as serious but at the same time it was plain to see the respect and friendliness of all of them as there were more jokes thrown about.

A few girls were walking by and stopped in the doors; to see Kise no doubt.

"My lovelies! All of you are so beautiful! Won't you stay and watch?" Moriyama coaxed.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! Is that Kise Ryouta?!" "Of course it is!" "OMG it's Kise!" The girls shouted at once, totally ignoring a defeated Moriyama and attracting more girls to the gym.

Kise smiled sheepishly but it instantly turned bright when they asked if they could have his autograph. "Sure, sure ladies." He jumped up onto the edge of the stage and a hoard of girls formed around him. I could see that Hayakawa was looking towards Kise with admiration while Nakamura just laughed quietly at the scene while Coach Genta sighed at the familiarity of the situation. Moriyama was still at a loss. Kobori seemed to be the only team member who was amused but awaiting a storm. He looked discreetly towards his captain who was sporting a protruding vein in his temple. Kasamatsu snapped.

"KISE SHUT UP!!!!" Kasamatsu yelled as he gave Kise his infamous kick while Kise cried out at the impact. The girls, terrified at the sudden outburst, ran out of the gym. Being used to this, I only sighed and shook my head while hiding the growing smile on my face.

"So mean!" Kise whined.

"Get back to practice! How do you ever expect to bring your team to victory if you can't even concentrate on improving?!" Yukio may seem harsh but he always knew how to motivate his teammates and Kise was back up and joining the rest in the drill.

This routine seemed to continue throughout. Every time a girl walked by, Moriyama would throw all of his best lines at them...only to be ignored because the girls would see Kise and scream. Kasamatsu would then have to hit or even kick Kise in order to pull him away from autographing and return him to practice.

The boys were playing five on five. Kasamatsu brought the ball up the court and as Nakamura approached him, passed the ball to Kise who did a spin dribble on Hayakawa and continued with a dunk right through Kobori's arms.

Kise jogged up to me and flashed a bright smile. "See that Name-iichi?"

"Yes Kise, you're really amazing." He waves as he runs off and I return the gesture. I guess that was the final straw because the next thing I know, Yukio is bringing the ball up again but instead of passing it to Kise, he dribbles between his legs - his signature move - and drives by the defense to make an easy lay-up.

The players on his team cheered at the shot including Kise, although he did pout a little since he didn't get to shoot or do anything spectacular. I cheered and clapped as they ran back to defense but Kasamatsu managed to look my way and offered me a victorious smile.

The last ten or so minutes of practice flew by and before I know it, I am on my way home with Yukio. We parted with the rest of the team at the school entrance. It was nice walking with him. I was looking at the piles of snow that had yet to melt and all the snowmen that the children had made. I felt a calloused hands interlock with my fingers. I looked down at our now joined hands and then looked up to see Yukio looking straight ahead with a light blush staining his cheeks and it wasn't just from the cold.

"Uh, thanks for coming to practice Name." He muttered.

"I love watching you play Yukio. All of you guys are really talented." I told him truthfully. His face turned an even darker shade of red as he ducked his head in an effort to hide it. He only grunted in response.

The wind picked up and I started to shiver as we walked. He must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled into his chest and let out a muffled 'thank you.'

"Hey, uh Name? Why not you come to my house. It's closer and it will only get colder as we continue."

"Thanks Yukio! I'd rather not freeze." He let out a breath that I hadn't realized he was holding. After a year of dating, he still had a fear of being rejected.

We finally reached his house and when we entered, I was surprised that he led me to his bedroom. Usually we hung out in the living room. I sat down in his chair at his desk. I always admired that he kept his room tidy. He took out a stool and grabbed his guitar case. I instantly became excited.

He rarely played for others and I was one of very few to hear him play frequently. Kasamatsu was just as talented at guitar as he was basketball. But, unlike basketball where he is a captain and exerts his authority; he reveals his more quiet and shy side through the gentleness of his tunes. Though there are similarities like the precision and his focus to what he's doing. He was also a quick thinker; either coming up with a quick play or stringing random chords together to create his own tune.

He quickly tuned the guitar and started playing my favorite song. I sat there and tapped to the beat. But all too soon - it ended and I was out of the trance. That was the downfall. He only played one or two songs at a time for me. Even though I know he must play for hours at a time to become so good and to have permanent calluses on his fingers from playing without a pick.

I watched as he carefully put the guitar away and put the case back to its proper place in his room along with his stool.

"I love listening Yukio." I confess as I put my head in my hand that's leaning on the chair.

He blushes a little before answering, "Thanks." He walks closer and balances on the balls of his feet so that he is eye level with me. He looks into my eyes for a moment in silence before he speaks again. "U-uh N-name? Is it ok if I u-um k-kiss y-you?" He stutters, clearly nervous and embarrassed due to the red spreading across his face and a blush creeping up his neck and even the tips of his ears. They poor boy. He's too cute for his own good.

I become a little embarrassed too as I nod shyly as my only acknowledgement of acceptance. I want the kiss but I can't find the words to voice it. So many emotions swarm within me as he leans in and kisses me sweetly. It's not overbearing or chaste. Just right. I feel a little light headed after we break away and he takes my face in his big, warm hands and smiles at me. I return the shy smile with my own.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight Name?"

"I'd love to Yukio." Another day down before graduation but just another day of our growing relationship.


	5. Akashi Seijuurou: An Unusual Practice at Rakuzan

Akashi Seijuurou x Reader: A Typical Practice at Rakuzan

You sat on the bench when you arrived. You looked around the floor and watched four of the regulars practice. But where was Rakuzan's captain?

"You're late." You smiled at the sound of his voice and looked up at your red haired boyfriend.

"I told you I would be a little late."

"I know." He lightly smiled down at you and patted your head and walked back on to the court to start the next drill.

You loved being their manager. All of them are good to you. You've also been held in a higher regard ever since after the Winter Cup. Even Sei-kun practices now. You watched the boys play. You studied their movements like a pro. After they finished, Sei talked with the coach while the others took a shower. By the time the others finished their showers, Akashi was just heading in. One of the basketball players a year older but on the bench due to Sei-kun's' ability and skill. He came over and started mindlessly chit chatting with you. The two of you talked for awhile it seemed and it was nice...until he started flirting. You started to get uncomfortable; the crownless kings started snickering for some reason and Chihiro looked sorry for the second year. You tried to excuse yourself but he grabbed your wrist. And that's when you understood the looks from the regulars.

You heard a cold voice, "What are you doing?" You turned your head to see your boyfriend standing next to you but he was solely focused on the boy who was flirting with you a moment ago. Sei-kun said something that you couldn't hear. His voice was so low but you could take a guess as the second-years' face paled. Even after the scared boy left, probably never going to talk to you ever again, Seijuro still wouldn't turn to look at you as his eyes glared at the others.

You turned your attention from the boy back to Seijuro. "You can let go now." You tried removing his arm from around your waist but he had a vice like grip on you. You sighed in defeat. "Shall we go?" You asked.

He leaned down and whispered, "If I don't keep an eye on you, someone will come over and will become...'bothersome' like him just now."

You responded by resting your head on his chest. "You know Sei-kun, you'll never lose me." His breath stalled as You spoke those words to him.

He brought his head down onto your shoulder. "Thank you." he said in a hoarse whisper. You understood his insecurity of you abandoning him though you never planned on leaving his side. Though he would never voice it, he too got jealous and was protective of you.

You nudged him and he looked up. "Ready Sei-kun," you say with a soft yet bright smile.

He returns with his own smile and nods his head as he leads you out of the gym and towards his car. Akashi has made the habit of either driving you to your house or bringing you to his own home after basketball. You didn't mind since it gave the two of you time to be alone for awhile. As he followed you into the back seat, you placed your head under his chin and closed your eyes. Drifting off slowly to the beat of his heart as he relaxed by stroking your hair. The both of you enjoying the peaceful car ride home.


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi: Kiss Mukkun?

Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader: Kiss Mukkun?

You started dating Murasakibara a little after the Interhigh. Why did he ask you out? No one quite knows. he seems only interested in sweets. But after the Winter Cup, you wanted to go a little further in your relationship. It wasn't much, you just wanted a kiss but every time you asked or hinted, you were turned down.

So you devised a plan to finally get one kiss. You were going to play on his biggest weakness, sweets. You asked Himuro which ones were his favorites. Surprisingly, he was more than happy to help you out. You bought a box of maibo bars and walked to Mura's classroom. He was the last one coming out.

"Hey Mura. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it (Name)-chin?"

"May I kiss you and in return you can have these Maibo bars?"

You thought you had him when his eyes lit up but then he said, "You can kiss me but you need to reach me." You wanted to scream in frustration. So close but so far (pun intended). How were you, little ole you, supposed to reach up and kiss the giant?! That's when you got a sneaky idea.

"Fine Atsushi. And if you want this Maibo bar you need to take it from me." You say as you stick one end of the bar in your mouth. He doesn't even hesitate to lean down and bite into the bar. When he's close to finishing, you reach over and kiss him. He seems a bit shocked at what you did but he doesn't seem upset either. "Thank you for the kiss Muk-kun!" You beamed.

"Hmmm. (Name)-chin is really sweet." He murmured as he came closer. This time he kissed you. When the two of you broke away, you were a blushing mess.

"W-what was that for!?" You stuttered.

"You taste sweet."

"O-oh, well here's the rest of your Maibo bars." You handed them to him but to your surprise he set them down and caged you in his arms.

"I don't need sweets when I have (Name)-chin." He said before attacking your lips with his own. You will never forget that afternoon as the start of many kisses and intimate touches between you and Atsushi.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any other pairing you want to see from KNB, DNA, Haikyuu!!, or Free! feel free to let me know.


End file.
